purityfandomcom-20200222-history
Snakob
Snakob is a player and an ultimate Donator who joined on the 20th of may and has gone on to be apart of several groups on the server. These include: The Elmo Union, Boom Roasted!, PaCo, Build Guild, Jizz City, Providus and Dung Beetles. He is very active in chat, talking to anyone and everyone. Biography Early Days After having played his friends realm for a month, which never got renewed, Snakob decided to look a survival experience inspired by what he had seen on 2b2t. After searching for a good one for a few days, he found one with no hacks or plugins, and excitedly booted it up. As he joined he saw the cancerous chat and after playing for a few minutes and checking for no commands, he set off. He travelled to a jungle biome after walking for a while and taking a boat, and set up a house in a cave at 4878,2194. He stayed here for a few days before being joined by his friend GooseyWoosey. Together they lived there for around 2 weeks before Goosey tried to betray him and run off with the gear. Failing miserably, he quit the server never to be seen again after getting trapped in a cage at spawn. Snakob, looking for a new home, asked to join The Elmo Union, where he was accepted into. The Elmo Union Snakob joined the elmo union sometime in June. Snakob had to get to the base twice, as he tried to takle screenshots of him arrived and got killed by phantoms.During his time their he helped create a lot of the base and soon became a higher-ranking player there. Two of his friends were invited there, Nucami and Pizook, although the latter quit after arriving at the base. Snakob took part in the passione fight against warrior at this time, but was killed of easily by warrior as he came underprepared. In his time at Elmo he made some friends at the base and on the server in general, and got his name out to the community in general. However, a few weeks into joining elmo, Snakob became worried about the safety of the base with it being on 20k out, and so moved out with Nuacmi to form Boom Roasted! oh shit i just cut my finger writing this. Boom Roasted! After a 2 day journey, Snakob and Nucami arrived at the place they wanted to set up their base. Snakob built a flying island and Nucami a modern mansion, and a few days later they were joined by Satan and Aggie142. Satan set up an area inside a mountain which soon became their main home. Aggie and Nucami slowly became inactive however and soon Satan and Snakob were the only players reliable at the base. Snakob decided to leave and joined PaCo, wanting to build highways to help himself and others. PaCo Snakob arrived at the PaCo base a few days after it was created and it was already very well done, and soon helped create some himself and made his own room. Snakob left on a holiday for a week half way through construction, and when he got back he was excited to see how it looked now. He logged it and it looked the same, as during this short time everyone moved out, and as such he packed up his things and did the same. In between After the fall of PaCo Snakob decided to gather the things he left at Boom Roasted and base alone near spawn. He set up a base 30k from spawn and happily lived there for 2 weeks, trading a lot as he could get back and forth easily. During this time he raided Nordica alongside Zeraxul, Tiptopbop and Satan. If you want to read about that look at Nordica page. The base was small and had some auto farms and a large storage system, but due to him being too close to spawn to build anything properly he moved out after being invited to build guild, and he set of to Frazzles castle. Build Guild Only a few days after Snakob's arrival, they were forced to move out of frazzles castle because of the new seed meaning there was a clear path going to the base. They set up base much closer to spawn, and here they resided, since being joined by ercercerc and the lord himself, Penguin4215 who spends his days working on his farm. The first base is detailed under Ghost town. The second base is N3E3. This base has split, with ercercerc, Snakob, Llamatata, Tescobossman and Rhonor now forming their own base. Dung Beetles Snakob now resides at Dung Beetles base, where he arrived after a long journey. He has spent his time building a statue, creating auto-farms and manufacturing godsets. Snakob also spends a lot of time on his alt account, Snackboob, in and around spawn, killing new players or trading. Snackboob now resides at Jizz City, alongside the likes of pulque_, PunkFlorist and Aggie142. Snakmod On the 7th of January 2020, Snakob was approached alongside pulque_ about becoming a trial moderator, which they both accepted. Since the new year, Snakob had also been occasionally typing #SnakMod2020 in chat, likely partially if not completely responsible for the offer. During this time, Snakob also won a joke poll for the next Valhalla recruit after spamming it in chat for a short amount of time, beating Z at 50 votes to 43.Category:Players Category:Staff